Lidow: Land of light and shadow
by Sword-wielder
Summary: A hero distraught, a foiled league, and a criminal organization hell-bent on conquering Lidow. Will Ryan get rid of his regrets about his time in the league before it's too late?
1. Prologue: Mission Start!

Prologue: Mission start!

Sandstorms brewed, sand dunes materialized, a high wind was blowing on the desert plains of Lidow...they rarely had high winds in Lidow, and Zepher was cursing his luck for being in the desert when that happens he was covering, his eyelids and his eye lids fluttered crazily. He was twenty-five years old, he wore a cape with a head dress, his right eye was ruby red, while his features were indiscernible; he started moving farther north and soon enough he reached a black mansion, it had black steel gates around it and two guards with their Houndooms were guarding the entrance. He took off his eyes as the wind lessened but didn't die down yet, and took off his headdress; he had a scar that ran through his forehead to his right eye.

"Sub commander Zepher, nice to see you!"

"Well, Slick! We've known each other for some time now, you could just call me sir." The guard smiled "Yes, sir!" the gates opened, when he got in, a sandy trail split two lanes of vegetation and flowers, these were daily watered by gardeners; past the vegetation, the building was painted light black, it looked like a castle from one of those fictional novels Zepher always reads, four pillars, ending with four spikes, stuck to the building from four sides, after the steps laid two statues to either side of the door, one of Groudon, and one of Kyogre; passing the two statues, he entered the building, inside the building a wide aisle which had much popular paintings on it's walls, marked, 'The last Pokemon', 'Mew', 'A picnic', 'The last battle', and 'Hero's Journey' to name a few; Zepher didn't get much time to scrutinize on every painting, but along the years he spent at this gang he got to see a few. The flooring was made of sparse poke balls, great balls and ultra balls; a turquoise color filled in the gaps between the different poke balls, the carpet was so soft his footsteps for a short while after he left; his leader always said "just because you live in a gang doesn't mean you don't have to live with style!" He let out a sigh of relief, although he saw this exact room many times in his years of service he never felt anything but relieved and soothed when he entered it.

The aisle separated into three different aisles locked by an electronic door, which needed a _Black Capers_ ID to open, the system was to delay trespassers from getting to the important halls, the walls were made from hard steel and weren't easily breached, the aisles separated into rooms and narrow aisles, fit for two people, each one leading to a different room. He approached the door to the north and took a black electronic device, white was for gang member, blue was for group leader, red was for sub commander, and the gang leader's were colorless. He put it to the ID identifier, got in to the aisle, took the first room to his left, which was the gym, in the gym he saw a bunch of gangsters training their Pokemon, one was training a Cindaquil to burn an anvil, and the other was training a Blaziken to hit vases up the air with blaze kick, another one was training a Meganium to hit the wall constantly with vine whip, and then he saw his friend Gash, the group leader "Hey, Gash, where are the other subs?"

Gash was training his Mighteyna, recently evolved to master it's bite and intimidation. "They're on the Dark Chamber" Gash was referring to the room where sub commanders would meet the gang leader, Dark Shadow. Zepher nodded; "alright, I'll be heading there."

"Alright see you." Zepher left the gym and headed for the Dark Chamber, he started fastening his pace, it's been a while when they where all ordered to the Dark Chamber, it must be important. He reached the chamber, which was the last door at the end of the aisle.

Shortly after the chat with Gash, he implemented his ID and voice for recognition, the door started to open slightly, and he saw a dark room, slightly lit by studied cracks on the ceiling, two pillars were in front of him, and tiles surrounded a chair slightly elevated from the ground by a stand, the throne, he got in to see the four sub commanders kneeling in front of the throne which Dark Shadow sat on, he immediately rushed in and knelt beside them. "You're late Zepher."

"I'm sorry, sir" he said while kneeling.

"Never mind, now, to the reason I brought you here."

"Yes, sir." They said in unison.

"I want you to start our move to take over Lidow," he chuckled "we'll start by the shiny loving town, Psy Ville."

"Sir?"

"I want you to deal the most damage to them, burn their buildings, kill their residents for all I care. I just want it an attack that'll no one forget soon."

"And then what, sir?"

"You'll receive orders when necessary, here." He handed them a map with lines; "This operation will be our biggest since our war with Team Rocket, do not fail me." A weird silence brushed over the chamber, and soon, the subs silently filed out, one by one. "We better choose our group leaders now."

"Right. I hope this turns out as we hoped. What's our plan?"

"We'll come up with one as we go." The five moved out, and ready to start their mission.

Farther south, to the other side of the region, on a small village in a small house, the second floor, a bedroom, on the bed, rested Ryan Kyle, his alarm clock rang, forcing him to get up; he yawned, then headed for the bathroom, he started dressing up, he was wearing a dark blue shirt, with an inscription saying '_Pokemon rule'_ he wore black baggy pants, and on them he wore his lab coat, mailed to him by _John's Lab _yesterday, as his birthday present, he just turned sixteen and after taking four years of studying Pokemon science he's ready to join the lab. He got out got out headed downstairs, greeted his parents and ate a light breakfast, then he got out heading for the lab. On his way, he saw a kid running excitedly towards him.

"Hey, Ryan." Ryan smiled, he was Ross Junior, he turned ten last week, "look at my Pokemon, go poke ball!" he threw a red and white sphere on the ground, after that a white light came out and revealed an Espeon, which looked like a white cat, with a red dot on it's forehead, "Well? What do you think?"

"I guess you didn't want an Abra or a Medicham, huh?"

"Nah, an Espeon is much cooler, isn't that right?" he knelt down patted it with one hand and letting it like his other hand.

"Well..." Ryan said.

Yeah..." Junior replied.

"When are you starting your adventure?" Ryan asked bewildered to the reason that Junior didn't start yet.

"I'm going right now." He started running, but Ryan grabbed him before he went past him.

"Junior, where are you going?"

"To the train station" he pointed towards the direction he was running.

"Uh, the train station is that way," He pointed the other way "past the Pokemon lab, follow the yellow bricks, they were meant for you, use them, you'll see a booth, give the man your Pokedex, he'll verify you, and you'll be off, now go on before the train leaves without you."

"Oh, snap! Thanks." He started running off the other direction, beside the lab until he disappeared from his view. Ryan sighed; the kid does have some spirit, and he kind of reminded Ryan of the kid he was six years ago. The train he just mentioned was just a trailer and the bridge. The people responsible were supposed to wait for all its passengers, five ten year-olds, plus some moms that wanted to follow them. He sighed again, "Thank goodness, I'm not a Pokemon trainer anymore." He started moving to the lab whistling along the way.


	2. Chapter 1: The Flashback of a champion

Chapter 1: The Flashback of a champion

He passed the glass double doors and headed for the reception's desk, behind it he saw someone familiar, "Hey, Sarah." He smiled.

"Hey." She smiled back. He and Sarah became friends shortly after her family moved to their town, four years ago; it seems ages away now. She was about Ryan's age. Her rich golden hair was tied behind her in a ponytail, and she was wearing red shirt with a black inscription 'If u don't like me, STFU'. Ryan laughed "a really bold statement there, Sarah!"

"Really?" she looked at her shirt, "should I make the text lighter?"

"Huh?" realization hit him, as he did a pun accidentally, he chuckled for some moments; "Hey did you see Junior's sprint?"

"Yeah, he's awfully excited."

"He kind of reminded me of myself six years ago."

"I didn't know you were a Pokemon trainer, Ryan." He sighed.

"I never thought I'd have to tell you."

"Why?"

"Well, do you want to hear it?"

"Sure, spill the beans."

"Well..." he sighed, "seven years ago, I opened the TV, to see region officials discussing plans for a new Pokemon League at the capital, Metropolis, the discussion, properly held at the Pokemon Forum, was a room with blue walls and a glass dome, the seating plans were circular, and comprised of four ascending rows, the chairs were from wood, at the top row, government officials and the Official Pokemon Association (OPA) members sat, for the descending row, Pokemon Gym leaders and masters sat, for the descending row, high ranking Pokemon trainers and coordinators sat, and for the final row, guest visitors and some onlookers sat; and in the middle of the room sat the Chancellor Paul Denning. The talks went to and fro, I don't remember what happened exactly, I slept at some point, then after a few hours I heard footsteps, my mom woke me up.

A regional official I didn't recognize said "the verdict is final, train transportation will be used to move trainers and citizens to the different cities in Lidow, due to the majority of the votes by 51 percent" an uproar occurred at the Forum, but as the official said, the verdict was final, nevertheless, the champion of the Pokemon League for a second time in a row said something in the line of 'it sucks' and left...I closed the TV hoping the OPA would disagree but, the shell shocker was that the OPA completely agreed with the verdict! It was a 90 percent agreement with the vote, not even the Pokedex got that much of a majority even though it's that helpful! People started questioning, and they said even lady luck doesn't have that much luck! The OPA disagrees always, and unless the regional votes got 100 percent and didn't affect the overall rules of the Pokemon League, they were bound to pass the OPA, if it did, it would be a fifty-fifty chance, it wasn't uncommon to have decimals to pronounce the winner, and yet the complete opposite happened to the votes, they say it only took fifty minutes for the votes to pass, I thought it was long until I realized the OPA members need a 30-35 minutes to meet!

Well, they did start the building of the region wide, mass train transportation. They ended the work next year, by the start of the new Pokemon League; I revolted against the trains, and decided to walk my way to Metropolis's Arena. I remember I had a Pikachu, Alakazam, Squirtle, Meganium, Pidgeot, and Blaziken. Most of the Gym leaders were on strike, so I found no hard competition, as I walked miles and miles in Lidow, I found little to no competition, the small amount of experienced Gym Leaders were the only challenge, When I got to Metropolis's Arena, it was too much sparkles, so little show, both in audience and Pokemon battles, I won 6-0." He sighed.

"That's supposed to be a bad thing?" she asked puzzled.

"I was expecting a showdown, it turned out to be a letdown!" he exclaimed.

"Well," he continued "the year after, they added a trailer on the trains, comprising of an arena and a small Pokemon Center; it didn't help things much, I had an incredible feel of déjà vu, but this time, no challenging gym leaders...I still retained my title 6-0; no one over eleven participated, and Pokemon magazines started noticing, they said 'Lidow Pokemon League...did it turn to a kiddy league?', 'Did the OPA screw over the Lidow Pokemon League?', and my favorite 'Former champ speaks out: The current League can be described in two words 'it sucks'.' In the Lidow Chronicles, which is a magazine owned by the government, I did say what I was told: 'it's not my fault no one over eleven joined.' But I did feel it's a kiddy's league, and I had no intention of being a champion to a kiddy's League. When I got home I spoke to professor John, I didn't want to leave Pokemon, but I didn't want to be a Pokemon trainer, either. Professor John recommended me to join his Young Pokemon Scientists class; I agreed. The following year, the new Pokemon champ said that he wants a match with me, I said okay, he then came to Psy Ville and I beat him 6-0, exactly as I expected.

My pictures were published at the chronicles but that didn't satisfy me, as I just beat the champion of the kiddy's league." He breathed deeply, "Later that week my family hosted a getaway party for my Pokemon, I let my friends go, because I was their trainer no more." He breathed deeply.

"It really bothered you when you had to leave them didn't it?" she asked.

"Yes, but it was the best for all of us; to separate."

"Not all trainers from Lidow did as you did, right?"

"No, some of them joined the league at the region of Aathar, some went to Orre, or Hoenn, while some went as far as the Johto and Kanto leagues; but, not me, I decided to stay here."

"But, wouldn't you die of boredom and regret?"

"I thought I'd die of those...but then I met you" she smiled, her features lightened, _if he's okay, then no need to worry_ she thought, but his head was tilted downwards, eyes were hollow, as if sucked in some other dimension, and his hands were in his pockets, she knew him for four years, his body language is telling he doesn't want to be disturbed; so she kept her mouth shut...a weird silence ensued, this silence pervaded going through the town outside, to the Black Capers, changing trains ready to march to the unsuspecting town with no good intentions.


	3. Chapter 2: Questions bred from regret

Chapter 2: Questions bred from regret

Ryan was having a flashback of leaving his Pokemon at the getaway party, four years ago, he remembered everything like it happened yesterday,

((I'll miss you,)) Pikachu uttered, he wanted a handshake, but Ryan gave him a hug,

"I'll miss you too Pikachu." His eyes started watering, and as he fared goodbye to his remaining Pokemon, he didn't feel any better, he then, stood up, and shook Alakazam's hand, and hugged as if not wanting to let go. His eyes shed tears "You've been my best friends."

((As you've been ours,)) Alakazam said for the rest of the Pokemon. The rest of his Pokemon were outside the house, he followed Alakazam outside, it was sunset, the Pokemon started moving towards east of the sun, Ryan cleared his eyes with his arm, then he waved "Bye, I...I'll never forget you."

((Neither will we, Ryan, neither will we,)) this flashback ran through him over and over again, questions bred in his mind, bred from regret, _'why did I give up my Pokemon'_, _'what if I joined the Aathor league'_, lots of whys and ifs kept eating at his mind, his world turned dark, he no longer sees the point of his decision, he was gullible, and now he's a stupid Pokemon scientist's assistant, where he could've been the Pokemon trainer champion a straight six times in a row...a record time of straight champion wins. He was about to think of more questions when a snap of fingers took him away from him questioning his decision, "Hey!" he snapped, his eye brows tightened, "don't go snapping your fingers at me you..." he looked up to see doctor John, his brown hair in Versachi style, he was wearing a white shirt, and blue pants with a lab coat, "ah, sorry professor."

"It's alright, I was warned by Sarah, anyway" he smiled. Ryan didn't respond.

"Say, Ryan do you know the premises?"

"Yeah, kind of, not really though."

"Alright, let's go, I want you to familiarized."

They started walking; they passed the Pokemon DNA facility, Shiny Pokemon research, and the underwater aquarium, with the professor saying, "you've seen this...let's move to something else."

Ryan yawned, "professor, I saw everything here, there's nothing left to see, let me start my job now."

The professor ignored Ryan's request, "did you know we have a Pokemon arena?"

"Huh?"

They entered glass double-doors, Ryan was looking on a steel flooring room, at the middle of the room a ground arena was put, two young scientists were standing at either side, the arena had blue chairs for audiences at opposite directions, a referee was standing at the middle, a Squirtle was on its right side, and a Snorlax on its left side.

"Squirtle! Water gun, now!" the Squirtle sent a light ray of water that hit Snorlax right on his stomach, the Snorlax showed his teeth, more angry than hurt, "Snorlax, slash."

Snorlax moved towards Squirtle, raised his paws and descended it with all his might...to make it hit the ground. Dust started gathering on the arena, covering both Pokemon "Where's he?" the Snorlax trainer asked. His eyes were all over the arena looking for the water Pokemon. Soon, the dust subsided, and Squirtle was right behind Snorlax!

The Snorlax trainer opened his jaw wide open; he couldn't believe it! "Squirtle, skull bash." The Squirtle retracted his limbs, sprayed water at the ground, he levitated and started spinning, he hit Snorlax's back with a strong thud noise, shortly Snorlax hit the ground while Squirtle was standing beside him, "Squitle, skull bash, again." Squirtle, started doing the preparations but this time, Snorlax was given the command slash, his claw hit Squirtle's skull, his claws broke, and Squirtle's attack didn't connect, the skull hit the ground and started spinning, and soon after, the Pokemon let his face and limbs visible, it was dizzy, "Snorlax, finish it off! Stomp!"

Snorlax introduced his leg to Squirtle's face, planting its face to the ground. "Squirtle can't continue," the referee said, and then pointed at Snorlax's trainer "Snorlax wins the match."

"Well," the professor looked at Ryan, "what do you think?"

"Well...it was boring, to say the least."

"What?"

"That Squirtle could've never beat Snorlax on a one-on-one battle, it's too small, and weak, even if it was experienced, it needs to evolve to a Blastoise for it to ever have a chance, and come on doc, a water gun attack on a Snorlax? What kind of a trainer would do that?!"

"So, put simply, you didn't like it."

"Exactly."

"Alright, come on I'll show you our garden, you'll love it."

"Yeah, right." Ryan mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

They passed a couple of rooms that Ryan didn't recognize, and then they stood behind steel double-doors, the professor inserted an ID card on a device which unlocked the entryway, the steel slowly opened, and contrary to what Ryan thought, the room was well lighted by the sun penetrating through the glass dome, Ryan inhaled deeply and then exhaled, the room helped him rest some of his muscles, the garden comprised of sand trails to move on with square areas to plant flowers, bushes and some trees. On one square Ryan could see lilies, sunflowers, tulips, roses, jasmines, and cauliflowers; while on another same square he could see some very well trimmed bushes and small trees.

"It's great, isn't it?"

"It's...interesting" he wasn't in the mood to be cheerful. A couple of noises were heard straight ahead.

"Come here, Ryan" the professor whispered. He stood behind the tree and peeked at the Pokemon, Ryan stood beside him, not caring to act like 007, he saw Mankey and a Poliwag arguing over something, a red apple was in the middle, Poliwag tackled Mankey at his stomach, Mankey took a few steps back, and turned his body, his hand-like tail slapped Poliwag's face, it was so strong it left a mark at its face, the Poliwag fainted, while Mankey snickered, took the apple then hid in one of the trees. The professor approached and gave the Pokemon a berry to revitalize it. It slowly stood up and chirped its thanks, then went into an artificial pond.

The professor sighed, "Did you see that?"

"What?"

"The battle for survival, the Mankey and the Poliwag going after the apple, don't you think it's amazing?"

"No, I only saw a couple of weaklings going after something they'll toss sooner than later."

"So, You basically, liked nothing here?"

"Yes."

"mmm...Maybe you're just cranky because you're hungry, come on, let's go eat a light brunch."

"Please don't tell me you just said, _cranky_!" they reached the cafeteria shortly, Ryan opened the wooden door, the place was almost full of scientists, Sarah was sitting on a chair on a square table, there were three extra chairs, one beside her the other two opposite her, "hey!" she greeted them, Ryan smiled, and went to sit opposite her, while the professor sat beside her. Ryan started talking "Professor, why did you showing me all that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the awful Pokemon battles, contests over red apples...I mean what gives?"

"Well, you didn't like the battle?"

"No."

"You were day dreaming today, about if you still had your Pokemon again, right?"

"Wait. _Again_?"

"Yes, every time someone brings it up, you end up locking on yourself questioning your decision."

"I was rash."

"No, Ryan, you weren't. You had a year to think about it, you studied the situation, and you chose, wisely may I say, to let your Pokemon go."

"If I kept my Pokemon..." professor John cut him off.

"What? Would it make you feel better if you let them rot in my lab? Would you join the league? You said its a kiddy's league yourself Ryan, you probably wouldn't join it again even if they paid you."

"But if I joined another league..." he was cut off again.

"I could give you a starter Pokemon right away, you could then take a ship to Hoenn, then take a bike, keep moving east until you reach Kanto, it'll take you about two months, you'll reach there by the time of the new Pokemon league...is that what you want?"

"Shut up." Ryan slammed the table, "I don't have to listen to this." He started leaving the cafeteria.

"Wait, Ryan." Sarah got up from her seat, wanting to go after him. The professor put an arm in front of her preventing her from doing just that.

"Don't."

"But, professor, Ryan, he..." a concerned look crossed her face.

"He's going to be fine, look, Ryan has a bright future I don't want to see him throw it away because he regrets some decision he made four years ago, right?"

Her expression retracted to one of neutral, "yeah, I think so."

Ryan breathed deeply, and then he let it out slowly. He was standing beside a tree bunk watching the vegetation in front of him; this garden was so serene, so peaceful, unlike his state of mind, which was sad, morbid and angry.

He sighed; "was what professor John told me true?" he asked himself. He looked down at the ground "but, I wanted..." he remembered the professor telling him _'you said its a kiddy's league yourself Ryan'_; he started grinning, then the grin turned into laughter, and shortly after it turned hysterical, until his sides hurt, and he sat on the ground. "I got beat by my own words!" his expressions quickly converted to one of sadness, he had a flashback, he was standing on the stand that read '1st place' he was holding his trophy up with his two hands, "what a spectacular show of strength by Ryan Kyle!" Cameras were shooting his picture, people were clapping, some were chanting his name, he liked it.

Then he had a flashback of his Pokemon eating food at the getaway party, did he really do the right thing by letting them go? He knew that he missed them too. He didn't know, which he missed, the glamour of winning the league or his Pokemon? Maybe a bit of both, he didn't know, he may never know. His eyes watered, he wanted to cry, but he then rubbed his eyes with his arm. "Men don't cry." He said to himself and started to stand up.

"Human beings do." A voice said behind him, it was Sarah; she kept walking until she was directly in front of him.

"What you said to the professor was really disrespectful."

"He annoyed me."

"But you say your parents annoy you everyday; I never saw you disrespecting them."

"You're wrong, I did yell at them, I almost ran away from the town."

"Because they tried to discuss the problem?"

"No, it's not like I refused any help, it's just that they kept talking on and on and on, _'you did the right thing', 'are you sure you only miss your Pokemon?', 'are you afraid that you might fall behind?'_, blah, blah, blah! It just gave me a short circuit."

She smiled, "In a way where you diffuse easily and then explode?"

"Exactly." He pointed. "You do understand me Sarah."

"So, should we go, would you apologize to the professor?" she looked hopeful.

He sighed, "Well..."

"Please, you know admitting you made a mistake is a virtue."

"I'm not much of a virtuous person."

"Then do it for me."

"Well, okay I'll do it for you, then." Deep down, Ryan did want to apologize. He just didn't want to sound stupid saying 'yeah, sure' where mere minutes ago he had the devil's look on the professor.

They started walking outside the green garden, "I'm glad this is all over now." She said, sighing.

"Please! That was hardly fifteen minutes."

She looked puzzled, "Ryan." She started talking "you've been here for more than two hours now!"

"Really?" baffled, he looked back at the tree bunk where he was leaning on, '_those were two hours of my life I'm not getting back' _he told himself.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," he retorted "Listen, after I'm done apologizing, I'll take you to lunch"

"I already ate."

"Then I'll eat lunch, and I'll buy you a smoothie." She nodded and smiled.


	4. Chapter 3: Complications

****

**Chapter 3: Complications**

They were walking together side by side on the sandy road walking towards the town of Psy Ville; Ryan had just apologized to the prof.

"See," Sarah had a smile on her face, "I told you it wouldn't be hard."

"It could've gone better though..." Ryan cocked an eyebrow, "Sarah, do you happen to know something about the _cool vocab._?!"

She chuckled "Well, he needed to know what expressions we use, so..."

"You played..._you toyed with him_ Sarah!"

Her chuckle turned into a laugh, "Well, sorry I couldn't hold myself, I'll tell him the truth tomorrow."

He sighed, "I shouldn't linger a lot about the past, the prof. was right."

"Yeah, he was," Sarah agreed, "you have a bright future don't let a decision you made four years ago restrain you from going forward."

He nodded his appreciation for her advice, she spoke the truth, he smiled _'you always know what to say, Sarah' _he thought for himself, they now approached the town, they got in then took a right for the diner, the diner was a trailer painted brown, and it had a neon sign at the top spelling: "Bob's" he pushed the door and allowed Sarah in first, at the diner everyone's eyes were fixed on something they couldn't see.

"Good evening, Bob" they greeted, the shop owner, shocked from his trance, looked towards them and smiled. "Evening! What can I get you?" Bob returned to his cheerful old self.

"I'll take a grilled cheese sandwich and two smoothies." Ryan inquired.

"Gotcha." Bob screamed those orders to the cook. Ryan watched the small TV screen showing a bunch of scientists sipping glasses of water.

"Bob, what are you watching?" Ryan looked around, "what is every one watching?" he rephrased.

"Well," Bob started "it's a Pokemon's debate in Metropolis, did the domestication of Pokemon affect its habits, didn't you know about that?!" he seemed extremely surprised seeing that Ryan was keen on these things.

"Oh, yeah!" Ryan remembered the event "Pokemon Monthly said something about the debate, I remember now."

"Hey Ryan look!" Sarah pointed to the screen. Into the screen he saw a young woman of her early twenties, her red curly hair cascaded to her backbone. Her bright smile was shown as she talked to one of her colleagues, and her blue eyes were blazing with excitement; Ryan knew her, "Hey, it's Nicole!" Nicole left about midnight yesterday, he was fast asleep when she left, he wanted to see her to the train, but she refused saying, "sleep now, and I'll see you after tomorrow." Well, he didn't need the refusal to know she didn't need him, apparently her boyfriend saw her off, while her father was, well, for all intents 'chaperoning'.

The camera shifted on to a man in his middle fifties, his hair was black, with some whit hair on the back and on top of his head, he was wearing a white lab coat, and his hand were a fist near his mouth as he cleared his throat, Ryan knew him very well, he was the acclaimed Pokemon scientist Professor Oak.

Ryan looked skeptical, "what's he doing there?" The professor approached the microphone ready to begin the debate.

Giant trees rose to the air, their green leaves and thick branches only allowing little light to come through, through the dim light, water dews were dripping from the grass, the air was fresh, some trees have been cut down, Zepher and his accomplices were taking a break in the Dark Forest, Zepher was sitting on a tree trunk, he was holding a bottle which contained wine in his hands, his eyes were out of focus as his mind was focused on something else.

"Sub-commander Zepher." One of the grunts saluted, this took Zepher out of his thoughts, he closed his eyes and then opened them, "yes, private?"

"Permission to speak, sir." Zepher nodded aimlessly and took a sip from the wine.

"Why did we get off the train station, separated our forces and strayed off the main road, sir." Apparently the grunt wasn't taught how to express a question and relayed everything like a robot.

"Well, private, if we get there all at the same time the townspeople will be suspicious, they might call the regional police putting us in danger, if we get out in groups same thing will happen, we'll wear normal, civilian outfits until we're done, don't forget that special missions acquires shape, fitness, size, and durability, we need a strategy if we're going to destroy that town. Straying off is to spread our force around the town. Do you understand now private?" Zepher took another sip of wine.

"Yes, sir." He grunted; and then went to leave. Zepher then saw two officers squabbling over something he couldn't hear; he approached them and said, "Do you have a problem?"

"Well..." one of them started. Zepher raised his hand in a gesture for them to stop.

"If you have a problem solve it through battle, that's the Black Caper's way." They both smiled and reached for their poke balls.

"Gash," Zepher shouted, "You'll referee the match." Gash nodded. The two battlers stood at a distance from each other.

Gash said, "Neil, Raiden start!"

"Go!" Neil threw the red and white poke ball, and a white ball energy materialized in a black-furred, four pawed Pokemon, which had metallic bracelets on his four paws and on his skull.

"Go!" Raiden threw a similar silver-white ultra ball, the white energy materialized into a purple-furred Pokemon of the exact same description.

"They both have a Houndour," Gash said, amused, "Begin!" he shouted.

"Luke, Tackle now!" Neil ordered, the Houndour ran towards his opponent ready to ram it.

"Sassy, dodge!" Raiden instructed. Sassy ran to the far right; due to Luke's high speed he missed the attack, he turned on his side to break his run, then he turned his head and growled with a high voice which made Sassy lower her guard futilely trying to shut her ears from the noise.

"Ember!" Neil said excitedly, smelling victory. Luke let a ball of fire approaching Sassy hitting the ground she stands on; Raiden began to sweat, his eyes fixed on the burnt area as smoke dispersed slowly, the figure of a Pokemon was shown, after the area cleared, a purple Houndour stood just meters away from the scorched area; Raiden smiled, "Sassy, you did it!" Sassy barked its appreciation, Raiden pointed towards Luke, "now, let's finish this."

Zepher was approached by one of his gangsters, "Sir isn't this compromising our mission?"

"Let them do it, private, after all it's good exercise." Zepher said, smiling. The two Houndours were eyeing each other running circles around each other, ready for another round.


	5. Chapter 4: Intensification

**Chapter 4: Intensification**

Nicole let a sigh, she was in the Pokemon scientist's discussion room; they were seated in ascending order, with a stage at ground level where Professor Oak could speak, he approached the mike, "I'm very proud to see so many Pokemon scientists, you're the ones who hold the torches to our future, and I know you'll be up for your calling." His speech was greeted with a standing ovation of clapping, after it subsided the professor approached the mike again, "and now, without further adieu let the debate start, Mr. Conan from Saind"

A young boy not older than thirteen got down from the second highest row, hisbrown hair put back wards, he wore a white lab coat, he was shivering slightly, Sainds are usually familiar with hot weather, and this room was extremely cold for Conan! He approached the stage, "I believe that..." he looked around, he was never good talking in a crowd, the room started turning, his hands on the table started shaking he closed his eyes, then attempted to open them. He swallowed hard...his breathing turned heavy.

"Something is wrong with him." Sarah looked worried.

"No kidding." One of her colleagues remarked, chuckling.

Conan seemed to get some wind back, he straightened up and talked into the mike, "Pokemon...cultures...are...beginning...to be...discovered little by little...meaning, meaning that domesticating them..." he swallowed "had no effect but overshadow them...a bit if we can study them more, we are bound to learn everything they have about their cultures...and beliefs."

He got some clapping but then eerie silence; he descended the stage with his head down,

"God! He took his sweet time!" said Nicole's collegue, Kayla. Nicole just responded with a smile.

As he walked to his place, Professor Oak held a microphone, "and now presenting the counter-point, Mr. Louis Nouris."

A teenager, about sixteen years old,got up from his front seat, put the paper down, and with a stern look turned into the crowd; "What do Pokemon mean for us? Or are they test subjects for us to meddle with?" He looked down on his paper then, rose again and looked to the crowd, "Of course not!" he shouted, "Aren't they supposed to be our friends? Meaning they're our equals, where's their culture? Their traditions, Where are they?" his voice started getting louder "It's because, of the enslavers that they ended up like this! What enslavers you ask? They're these treacherous Pokemon trainers that's who!"

_Oh, no._ Nicole thought, _this can't be good._

Inside Bob's diner, Ryan let a big whistle, "That's one angry psycho!" he got some laughter, but he knew this is serious; ever since there were Pokemon trainers and scientists there has been no conflict between them. "I just wish they don't take him seriously." He said to Sarah.

"I think your wish won't be granted." He looked to the TV screen; shouts, swearing, taunting, and threatening. Ryan sat back, "No wonder they're angry, most of them are Pokemon trainers."

"I just wish Oak knows how to handle this." Bob remarked. Ryan could see that prof. Oak is way over his head, futilely raising his arms and flailing like a drowned man in the ocean of chaos he found himself in.

"I hope Nicole is alright." Sarah said, concerned. Ryan nodded his agreement.

In the calm woodlands two Pokemon were breathing heavily, both were extremely exhausted but they were on their feet challenging each other to stay on their feet, their trainers were clearing sweat from their faces with the back of their hand, their eyes not off from each other; Luke had a scratch mark that ran down from his cheek to his jaw and a bite mark on his left leg which was bleeding slightly; while Sassy looked way worse, a patch of blood was on her right cheek, bite marks were all over her body, and some slight burns were on her left paw.

"Luke, flame thrower!" Neil ordered. Luke opened his jaw, and fired a ray of burning fire going straight for Sassy; but in the last minute, Sassy ran to the far left! "Luke again!" Luke let another ray of fire, which Sassy avoided by going to the far right, she was meters away from Luke, "Now, Sassy! Bite."

Sassy bit Luke's throat and jumped on top of him, Luke got angry, and barked his furiousness, "Luke, scratch!" Luke ran after the still running Sassy, "Sassy! Fire blast!" Sassy looked back, came to a dead halt, breathed in air, and let out a huge ray of fire, which consumed Luke, and turned the temperature up on the surrounding areas. The fire died quickly, since none touched the ground, and immediately after, Luke was laying on the ground lifeless, and behind him the scorched floor made the sign of a human, the signature of the move.

"No!" said Neil, in disbelief, his knees fell to the floor. Gash turned his arm to the left, "Raiden is the winner!" Raiden walked to his Pokemon and petted Sassy on her head for a job well done, then he returned her to the poke ball. He saw Neil across him returning his Pokemon, pondering his defeat, and then he walked towards him, and contradictory to what Raiden thought, he reached his arm out to shake his hand! He took it, "You're good Raiden! I respect you for that."

"You're not bad yourself Neil." Zepher approached them, "Now, that this is out of the way, we have a job to perform in Psy Ville." They both nodded, the group gathered and went deeper into the woods, ready to enter Psy Ville.


End file.
